<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spies and Sabotage by WavesOver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852470">Spies and Sabotage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver'>WavesOver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Esmia [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Death of minor characters, Gen, Spying, bad stuff, characters with low self-esteem, make you wanna cry stuff, many characters to be tagged, no major characters from The Dragon Knight, sad stuff, the nasty side of war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The darker side of war, where trust is betrayed and blood is split.</p><p>A companion piece to The Dragon Knight, where we see the spies in action and the bloodier conflicts play out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Esmia [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here's what I'm posting on even numbered days in December, a compilation of individual spies and their reason and the battles that were less then successful.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Machi’s reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn’t all that much to her.</p><p>She was very average for her standing, well-learned, a good dowry, and knew who was who, but she could never shake the feeling that she wasn’t enough. No, she knows that she isn’t good enough, from her mother’s disappointment that she wasn’t born male, to the competition that her father put her through with her elder half-brother (which ended in a surprising way when <em>he</em> stopped the competition and chose to make his own path in life), to her relatives pitying looks when she goes to the king’s ball only for him to stick to his inner court, his eyes to focused on the Maiden of the People to even give a glace to another girl, and their scorn when she doesn’t pursue his attentions outside of that. Not that that would matter, since she <em>knows</em> that his mother drives off such ladies, making them a laughing stock for at least a season or two, all the while keeping His Highness unaware.</p><p>And then her brother was born. And just like that, any hope of gaining her parents approval was out the window. She should dislike him, but perhaps there was a bit more warmth in her heart than in her parents, because she too wanted to see him thrive, to see grow into a great man, to see him bring honor to their household and a good wife and all the best things that a child should want. She especially wanted him to be given more love then she ever got, something proven when she had passed by his room and placed a blanket on him, only for her mother to see it as her trying to kill him, as if she would do such a thing. She even had the nerve of saying she’s dull, with her plain grey hair and her dull brown skin that either shines too much or is chalky and dry depending on if she lathered herself up with lotions that day, when all she did was do what was asked of her.</p><p>Her father said nothing, which didn’t surprise her.</p><p>And here she was, in a country estate, away from the rest of her family, only brought around during important events for the sake of appearance. At least her bother was here, wanting to make amends for things beyond his control, as if he was the one who had his mother spread her legs for a married lord. Not that it matters, for even here, she was an outcast, a lady with few servants and a footman who was more a presence than she was. And she <em>hated</em> the house, how clean and uniform and perfect the place looked, how she like a doll brought out to show off and put back away when playtime is over, how every aspect of her life is controlled by another, where even her half-brother had more say in his destiny that she did. And that is when the Spy Master found her.</p><p>He was flashy, with a coat of red he never takes off a shirt of white like he’s to be sent into a funeral pyre, and a dangerous glint in his eyes that spoke of murder and mayhem. She was always curious why he was so outgoing, standing out in any crowd in both style and manner, but as she gets closer to him, she learns of the hidden brilliance in his demeanor having all eyes on him while his spies stick to the shadows, a bright target for others to be on the search for while their servants gather information and evidence for him, a flashy trick to keep others from noticing the dagger in his hand. And what a dagger she became.</p><p>He gave her a chance to grow, to cut her strings, or at the very least loosen them, and she took it. she went to secret gatherings of people who were in favor of Atlantis rule, taking notes who was there, who was blowing smoke, and who was an actual threat to the crown. It was thrilling, he dullness a plus in such a world, no one caring what they said in front of her, and so she got for His Majesty the rope for such fools to hang themselves with, only waiting for the right time to pull the rope.</p><p>Yes, there was the chance she would be found out, but she would rather spend her life doing something then just waste away until her parents found some man to treat her as another tool. Not that her life mattered to begin with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you’re wondering, Machi has a darker skin tone compared to cannon. This is due to the fact that her Mom is from an older line than her father, with her family being traceable to the king’s. Also, there were too many pale people, so I decided to have Machi should have a darker skin tone, to both reflect the cultural mixing bowl that is Esmia as well as show more of the average noble house in that country.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. God's Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was an army camp there once. Once.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was tense as Akito looks down on the camp, dark eyes narrowed at the army so close to his country, to his people, to <em>his people</em>.</p><p>He nods at his commander.</p><p>Arrows arch through the air, each one lit as fire rains down on the camp, soldiers running away, some of whom are alit.</p><p>The next wave came down to take the fleeing enemy down, their blades and spears held true against their foes.</p><p>The enemy was slaughtered quickly, their bodies burnt into ashes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whoooe, this got dark fast... though it's war I don't see how it <i>can't</i> get dark, soooo....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. For Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adonis’ reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He would have like to believe that if another were to ask him to betray his dear Minako that he would be true, that he would reject their offer and tell his fiancé about it and she would duel them for daring to try to use him to hurt her.</p><p>He thought wrong.</p><p>Yes, he could resist the put if it was merely things like sex with another woman, money, and other such things, but when they offered him the chance to destroy Minako’s other partner, to be her one and only, he folded like a pack of cards.</p><p>He hated her. Hated the woman that took Minako’s heart and stole passionate kisses and kept her from him. He hated how there was a bounce in her step when she gets a letter from the Duchess, how she made herself more beautiful whenever the brunette came over, the sweet smiles that should be for <em>him</em> alone.</p><p>It burned him into the very depths of his soul, something that the spy who contacted him with used to get him to spy on his country, to tell their strategies and battleplans (at least those he knew about, he was a proper Argentean man after all) in exchange for keeping her alive for him during the war.</p><p>It was hard at first, each stolen piece of information another pin under his skin, but like with most pain, the more you take, the more you tolerate. So he actually had to go digging for it, had to sneak in to his dear Minako’s closest companions houses, eager to gain a snip of something that will end the war quicker and bring her back home.</p><p>But soon it’ll be worth it. To have Minako home, and there, and <em>all</em> to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Power at a Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first time the Oricalcos stones were used was a blood bath.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonz was hiding in the corner, away from the monster, the madman, that the twisted Parody of a human being that’s attacking their troops, slaughtering them really, and the way he keeps laughing, cackling like this is some kind of game.</p><p>Keith was one of the first killed, gathering some men to overwhelm the singular man that came from the Atlantian forces.</p><p>The slaughter went on, his hands covering his ears, trying to block out those screams. The screams…</p><p>Soon there was silence.</p><p>He peered out, hoping to see that thing gone.</p><p>A hand wrapped around his throat, choking the life out of him, the mad man’s eyes twinkling in blood lust, the gem on his throat glowing an unnatural green.</p><p>He struggled, trying to get away to no avail.</p><p>His foot crushes against the gem, causing a crack.</p><p>The hand loses strength, and he feels a glimmer of hope he’ll survive.</p><p>That hope was dashed when he was thrown to the ground and stomped to death, each blow weaker and weaker, until the man falls.</p><p>He doesn’t live much longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For Another Nation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fai’s reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His life was truly a comedy of errors, with his family hating him and his twin for merely exists, when it was when they left when everything went to shit. Not that he still doesn’t hate them for putting them in tower. But they escaped. They escaped and never looked back.</p><p>And then they came to the Celes kingdom. A place colder than their home country but so much warmer to them. It was certainly more a home then the place they came from.</p><p>The king found them fascinating, with their too blue eyes and light blond hair and vast amounts of magic. It was inevitable he grew close, close enough to want them <em>that</em> way. And with his bitch of a wife, who could blame him, having an affair with a man and claiming that the child from the affair is <em>his</em>, even though he resembled the long dead knight more that his “<em>father”</em>. Hell, if the rumors are true, the only reason he’s still on the throne is because the knight died from the plague.</p><p>So it was made, one twin would warm the king’s bed, and the other would spy on the south for him. It was heart-breaking for them to choose, but after many days, the two decided that Fai would stay with the king and Yuui would go to the south. They cried for many days afterwards, but it was for the best. While Yuui had to crawl up the bodies and up the wall to escape, Fai had to literally fall from the high tower. If it wasn’t for the freshly fallen stow and his own magic activating to make the ground soft enough to keep Fai safe, he would be dead. He still ended up with a broken hip, which even now bother him if he was too active, and gave him a limp.</p><p>And so he traveled south, giving choice bits of information to King Ashura-ou, learning the ticks of the court and juicy pieces of gossip and scandal that plagued the ruler and their noblemen, as well as their weak point, both in flattery and defense.</p><p>And then he found himself in Esmia.</p><p>He had an easy time blending in, offering to be a teacher at the magic school that the King’s dear friend had started, and blending in to the eccentric cast of characters there. Yes, the head master’s lover was suspicious, but he was suspicion by nature and was far more critical of people who were known nobles, and since their grandfather had placed them in the tower decades before even the eldest of the inner circle was born, his magic keeping the passage of time from affecting him much. Not to mention his kingdom was destroyed and absorbed into Chernaya Luna.</p><p>Everyone fell for the act of the carefree and loony Fai. Well, almost everyone. It seems that the King’s mother sees right through him, seeing through his fake smiles, and asking him far too many questions about his past. He hates her, because she’s just like him, hiding their rotten cores with pleasant smiles, and doing whatever it takes to protect their loved ones.</p><p>He knew the young king was soft-hearted and would compensate for his bastard status by acting very formal in official capacities, and he was very trusting of his close allies, which has benefited him so far, but that easily become a double-edged sword. Especially if you were able to use them as hostages.</p><p>And then the war came. Not from the king he spied for. No, this was from Atlantis, the nation next door, the one he was going to go next on his tour through the continent.</p><p>It seems he had been planning for war for a while, with the Atlantean people believing the worst of the young king, or rather his father (which is another matter entirely), and several alliances in place to gain the land he sought. And he has no doubt that he wouldn’t kill to assure the compliance of the conquered nation.</p><p>He wanted to leave. Leave and go back to his brother, the only person he trusts. But Ashura-ou told him to stay, to do his best to keep him alive. And that’s what he’ll do, even if it kills him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Debts Repaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was easy to manipulate people when they think you are on their side.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a fabulous party, wine and music and dancing all around. It almost looks like there’s no war at all.</p><p>He sips his glass, twirling around like an idiot with his wife, his beloved rose, steadying him when he gets too dizzy.</p><p>“Oh my, it seems like I’ve had a little <em>too</em> much to drink,” he slurs to the other guests, swaying from side to side.</p><p>The rest of the party laughs, some with him and some <em>at</em> him, but they allowed him to leave all the same.</p><p>He staggers out of the room, letting his wife lead him to their rooms for the night, the doors closing before he straightened up, walking over to his personal stationary to write his notes for the spy master. Using a code of course, he’s not some rube out of the backwaters.</p><p>He details all rumors heard, who support the king and who’s perfectly fine in backstabbing him to kiss up to the teal mess they’re fighting, secrets that Atlantis gave them that they spoke to their peers when they had enough wine in their stomachs, and other nobles who would work well as some more spies to follow the flittering filth.</p><p>He sends the letter with a kiss and his personal cologne, something he know will piss of the white-haired official.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pegasus is both the worst and best spy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. For Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kimi’s reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a boring day, all things considered. There was no one at the bar, the streets are bare, and the mood is just <em>soooo</em> gloomy.</p><p>Kimi looks from side to side, her mom manning the bar, with each table clean, the floor swept, and the fire roaring.</p><p>She was tempted to go and ask Mama if she can leave when some folks came in, sauntering in with their swords at the ready, obviously trouble.</p><p>Yay!</p><p>She gave them her sunniest smile as she came over and asked them what they need.</p><p>They grumbled out their order, which she gave to mama, who got their food and she brought it back.</p><p>They were speaking to each other, speaking of plans, of how they are going to destroy the Lunenite army with this plan.</p><p>They were in Argentèe Lune.</p><p>She kept an ear to the boisterous boys, the plan they were raving about, she even flirted a bit to get them to spill some more, getting them more drinks, and more comfortable. And when they staggered out, back to their camp, she followed, making a trail with stones and broken glass.</p><p>As soon as she found the camp, with its many men, ready to battle, she left, a different way, just in case.</p><p>She went to the closest guard and told her what she found out, the path of glass and stone, and the amount of people there.</p><p>There was a twinge of worry, but after a week, she felt safe and secure in a job well done.</p><p>****</p><p>A knock came to their tavern. She sits up, putting on her customer smile as she walks over, only to see a woman in golden armor, shining and commanding in ways that can take your breath away.</p><p>She walks over to her, each step full of purpose and sure, as she stops right in front of her.</p><p>“Are you Kim Toudou?”</p><p>She nodded, because she knows this woman’s important and she’d do her best to stay on her good side.</p><p>“I am General Galaxia,” she said.</p><p>She almost dropped the mug she had been playing with but managed to keep her cool in front of the well-known general.</p><p>“I-it’s an honor, Ma’me.”</p><p>She nods at that, before bringing out some papers from her satchel.</p><p>“Am I right that three weeks prior, you had given the outpost here valuable information about the Terran troop that were waiting in the boarder, over the plains.”</p><p>“Yes… but they were in the woods, your grace,” she corrected. Somehow, she thinks that the right thing, since the grin she got certainly wasn’t false in the least.</p><p>“I see,” she stated, the tone quite satisfied with her answer, “I have a reward for you, in recognition of your service to our land and our queen. However…”</p><p>She walked over, Kimi having to look up as she looks her over with a thoughtful look on her face.</p><p>“I have a proposition for you.”</p><p>“Oh? And what’s that?” she asked, a thrill running up her spine at the older woman’s attention.</p><p>“I can see you are a resourceful girl, using rocks and glass to highlight the way to the enemy camp. And you seem to have a way with people, according to the word on the street about you. I would like for you to work for us, as a spy. An ear on the ground, if you would,” she offered, taking the mug from her hand to put it down on the table, far more gently than one would expect from a woman who had fought in such ferocious battles, “And of course, you would be compensated for your work. While we cannot guarantee your safety should you try more risky ventures, we can assure you that we will try to protect you the best we can while in Lune… and pay you in accordance if you place yourself at risk in this duty. So, Miss Kimi, what will your answer be?’</p><p>She thought it over for only a moment, because while there was great risk, there was also great reward.</p><p>Also, getting paid to flirt and snoop? Why wouldn’t she want that?</p><p>“I accept, your grace.”</p><p>She gave her a satisfied smile in return, before extending her hand.</p><p>She grabbed hold and they shook, both satisfied with their deal.</p><p>“I think you have a great future ahead for you, Miss Kimi,” the general added.</p><p>She gave a smile back, glad that her talents are getting her up in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Woman Scorned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was nothing worse than <i>her</i> wrath.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the garden when it started.</p><p>When she found them. When <em>she</em> kissed him, her prince, the one she would go to the death realms for her.</p><p>And he let her.</p><p>He <em>let</em> her stupid, spoiled lips touch him, and even <em>embraced</em> her, leaning into the brat as she slobbered on him with her disgusting lips.</p><p>And when Atlantis came to her king, proposing an alliance against the corrupting influence of Esmia and Argentèe Lune, ties made from a marriage, where the very proof of the king’s infidelity is now on the throne.</p><p>Of course she encouraged her king to join.</p><p>And when he asked for volunteers to join him, she applied, even though she was a woman. And not one of the women pretending to be men.</p><p>A real woman.</p><p>A real woman who will tear apart the palace where that spoiled sow stowed away her prince brick by brick. A real woman who will burn that wretched kingdom to ash for what they took away from her. A real woman who will make the seas read with blood for those injustices.</p><p>This she promises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. For Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ryuunosuke’s reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked on from their camp, hating how her companions, the men she trained with were treating her like a boy. Even though she told them often that she was a girl. She had breast and everything. She even showed them to the rest of the crew. But they still treat her like a man.</p><p>Treat her like her father.</p><p>She hates him. the way he forced her to be what <em>he </em>wants instead of what <em>she</em> wants.</p><p>And the only man in the camp who treats her like a woman is Ataru, the perv who flirted with her but still acknowledged her femininity, even under her father’s training and raising and insistence, and… he’s gone.</p><p>And now she’s here. With ugly men fighting an ugly war.</p><p>And for what? A Prince who left his country for a woman? An ally that has a shady reason that they cover-up with a tale of nobility? Even though the only ones that the villagers fear is them?</p><p>She looks down and sees a handkerchief. A lacy, feminine handkerchief like a lady would have to dap of sweat, or juices, or a midday meal with her friends where there were deserts and teas and wine and-</p><p>She picks it up, marveling at the lovey item, almost like the class, beauty, and gracefulness of the delicate cloth was the secret to her greatest desire.</p><p>“Ryuunosuke,” her commander shouted, an ugly name. a boy’s name…. her name.</p><p>It shocked her out of her reverence… her dream.</p><p>She lets the flowy fabric drop, shame and disgust rolling in her as she turns to walk back to camp, at the hope that she coul-</p><p>“Oh Miss, it seems you have dropped something?”</p><p>She spun around, eyes wide at the woman behind her, a tall, slender woman with light blue hair running down her head like a river, her dress an equally light blue that makes her feel less than…</p><p>“Di-did you just call me a girl?”</p><p>She nodded, a serene smile on her face.</p><p>“Yes, after all, you <em>are</em> one, or was I mistaken?” she asked, giving a tilt of her head, her hair rustling like the waves at low tide.</p><p>“Uhuh, yes,” she said.</p><p>She nods, “I am Reiko Aya. And you are?”</p><p>“Ryuunosuke Fu-, Ryuunosuke,” she mutters, ashamed of her name, of the path that her father forced on her.</p><p>“Mmmmmhhhh, it’s a nice name, butttt I don’t think it fits you that well. I think something more… unique would suit you better. Something less manly-man and more… neutral, if that makes sense. But that’s just my opinion,” Reiko said in a breezy tone,</p><p>“Yes… my father wanted a son, an heir, but he had me,” she spat out, bitterness sticking to every word.</p><p>“And why <em>can’t</em> you be the heir?” she asked so sweetly, and then she remembers where she is… and then she remembers their <em>traditions</em>, their beliefs, the fact that women are respected… in charge. It.. it was normal.</p><p>“I’m not from here,” she states, not sure what the sweet girl will say, will she tell the army here? Will she reveal their position? She heard that one battalion was destroyed in one night because two of the men went into town.</p><p>“Oh, and what if you come here? Away from your dad? Away from the people who say who you should be even when you correct them?” she asked and it was like lightning hit her. A revelation she never even considered.</p><p>“And who- why would they want me? I’m- we’re enemies. Foes! We-I shouldn’t want to-” she stutters, more to convince herself then the one in front of her.</p><p>“Is that what you believe? Or is that what they tell you? What <em>he</em> tells you?” she asks again, still sweetly, still with kindness, but there was something underneath it, something she can’t see.</p><p>Something inside of her snaps, but it wasn’t what she thought it would be.</p><p>“… And how can I do that?” she asks, cold, because she was betraying her country, but then again… didn’t they betray her first?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reiko is a ditzy, but she’s an effective ditzy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>War is not about strength, it’s about intelligence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woods were treacherous and thick, like the woods of home but somehow even more so. Kunzite took stalk of his troops. And the faces of his tired, fearful soldiers’ faces had moved him to set up camp for the night.</p><p>He did not sleep well, trying to look at the coming battle at each angle, trying to puzzle out a way to win, to take down the <em>Lunenite</em>, those…</p><p>It wasn’t enough that they had to take away Endymion, seduce him to their side with such a basic honey-</p><p>His eyes shot open.</p><p>He had a plan. A risky plan, but a plan all the same.</p><p>He prays to Badb that it will work.</p><p>****</p><p>And so they were, their forces at the ready, Morrigan watching over them, though for good or ill has yet to be decided.</p><p>The combined troops of Argentèe Lune and Früchtekorb stood before them, their weapons at the ready.</p><p>The spear and sword weilder ran forth, shouts to their gods ringing through the air as they came closer.</p><p>He nodded to his second in command.</p><p>Spikes shot up from the ground, both of shadows and earth, lighning runes activate as soldiers are struck down, inciderated in some cases.</p><p>And when the few who are brave enough, or stupid enough, come to their side, they are cut down, his own troops fresh and ready.</p><p>The other side retreats, his men cheer at their victory. He smirks.</p><p>The war’s not over yet. Not on his watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. For Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honda’s reason</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was used to being invisible. The youngest of thirteen, the one who would never get anything from his parents when they pass, each part of the inheritance given to the older, wiser siblings. And since there was such a big gap between him and the rest of his siblings, he was often either raised with his nieces and nephews or helping out by watching over them.</p><p>He’s pretty sure he <em>was</em> an accident. A happy accident but an accident all the same.</p><p>So when there was a call for new guards from the palace, he jumped at the chance. He met great friends, adorable girls (especially the pious Miho), and was even singled out from the crowd.</p><p>Granted, it was to be a spy, but still.</p><p>It was kind of a relief that his lack of presence can be useful for once.</p><p>And he able to be really helpful, especially when he got Yami out of there before his head got cut off.</p><p>It was also… nice when Yami thanked him, and treated him like a somebody. Like respect, but more so if that made any sense.</p><p>And it was because of that that Mana knew about him. more importantly, she knew that he followed him and can make a map to bring the fight to Dartz and his cronies.</p><p>It was easy mapping out the way back to the Atlantean capital, using a dragon to map it from above (he swears Hermos is like a less loud Joey at time, from the way he acts).</p><p>And as the spiky dragon turns around, he marvels at the sky, so clear and blue, and it’s like a sign from the gods that he’s on the right path.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Pound of Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not everything is black and white.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He whistled a tune as he walked through his little corner of the castle, his little piece of home. The cells were old, from the days of constant war old, when such things were common place and not seen as barbaric. The days where knowing how to flail off skin without having the man faint was a respected skill.</p><p>And back home it was so. And it was a skill he trained hard to master, for his ruler, for his own sense of accomplishment, for fun. Something he’s proud of.</p><p>Not that the king knows.</p><p>No, he’s a bit too <em>soft</em> for that, either wanting his opponent’s dead, locked up, or in his bed.</p><p>He never saw what he sees in the dumbass half-dragon.</p><p>He goes into a cell, the prisoner twitching as the drops keep dropping.</p><p>“Are you ready to talk?” he says sweetly, the way he <em>knows</em> gets under this one’s skin.</p><p>“Burn in Hades, you <em>wretch</em>!” he shouts as he spits, his body still twitching.</p><p>“Oh well,” he says, more for show then any disappointment, “Can’t get it right the first time.”</p><p>He then adds more lemon juice to the top, then a bit more water.</p><p>He starts seeing the man’s eyes water as the combination gets into his eyes.</p><p>Yes, it’s a good thing that Mahado and his fuckbuddy know what to keep hidden from the softy.</p><p>He saunters out, checking a few more rooms before going up, ready to show his own partner a good time after a hard day’s work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All view shared in this chapter are not shared by me. Malik’s messed up in the head and takes it out on other people.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. For Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Touyo’s reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slips out of the manor, information in hand as he goes to their meeting place, an old area where they’d trade info unseen.</p><p>He leaned on a tree, not bothering to light a fire, the moon bright enough to see.</p><p>His mind wandered as he waits, thinking about his father, a dedicated researcher of the past, someone close to the elder Lord Bakura, both fascinated by the past and how it affects them to this day. Not that dad was half as obsessed with it as the other man.</p><p>No, he was a good dad, doing so much to raise him and Sakura when Mom passed, fading away after battling her sickness after so long. Cooking, cleaning, making sure they knew they were loved no matter their talents. Which was important when Sakura showed signs of magic, a fairly rare kind that allows her to contact spirits that embody different aspects of the world, borrowing their strengths for a time and allowing them to experience the world. And he kept her hidden from rabid fanatics from the capital when the people there got a hornet in their ass, and bringing them to the capital when the new king helps cultivate a new appreciation for magic ang the things that they do.</p><p>Not that she’s the only one in the family with it.</p><p>He had a bit himself, nothing flashy, just a sense of secrets and danger. Something that helps him here. Helps him keep his kingdom safe. Helps keep his family safe.</p><p>His contact was here.</p><p>He gets up, going over, and gives the letter, his senses calm as he leaves, knowing that things with be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Small Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the end it was worth it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was well into enemy territory, the knights he was fighting will were aided with magical rings that enhanced their own physical powers, but whatever advantages the had were circumvented but the fact they expected an up and front fight, that their opponent would go head first into battle to taste their blade. They never expected him, in the traps he laid and the weak points he targeted. Sure, he <em>could</em> fight their way, but that doesn’t mean that he would.</p><p>He listens in on the planning, learning that one of them had the cursed green stones that they seem to use whenever they think they’re going to lose. A desperate measure that tends to turn the people who use it into monsters, mindless beings full of rage that would attack friend with foe and not care in the slightest.</p><p>He went to the commander’s tent, hoping to take <em>that thing</em> out of the equation before they even started. But… it was already gone.</p><p>He heard rather then saw the explosion, a quick spell that would pierce the target and make a loud sound to alert the rest of the camp.</p><p>He ran out ready to see just who in the fu-</p><p>He froze, his eyes wide as he took in the sight before him.</p><p>Fai was in there, his eye bleeding, quiet for once in his life. The bushes rustle.</p><p>He looks at his twisted, bloody arm. He looks at Fai.</p><p>He makes his decision.</p><p>****</p><p>Scouts race after the dogs, weapons on the ready to take down the two that had overheard their plans.</p><p>The dogs jump into the bushes.</p><p>They look at each other, adjusting their hold onto their weapons before they go in.</p><p>All they saw was a bloody arm, the dogs sniffing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. For Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ryo’s reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the small things at first. Odd habits that Adonis picked up that seemed so different from the man he knew.</p><p>The way he focused in on meetings of army officials. The way he notes the letters Minako gets from the other generals. The way he acts <em>more</em> charming to the lieutenants, acting <em>far</em> more flirty than one should when they are engaged. At least… that’s <em>his</em> experience with Amy. Sweet, kind Amy, a gentle woman whose intelligence is only eclipsed by the compassion in her heart, who works tirelessly to keep their nation safe, to make sure there are fewer bodies shipped home to grieving mothers and fathers.</p><p>It was suspicious… <em>Too</em> suspicious…</p><p>So he started keeping an eye on him, following him and trying to figure <em>what</em> he’s planning.</p><p>*****</p><p>His eyes widen in shock.</p><p>He knew that Adonis was up to something, but nothing like <em>this</em>.</p><p>He took the letters, the prove that Adonis was…</p><p>“What are you doing there, Ryo?” Adonis’ voice rang out, cheery… <em>too</em> cheery.</p><p>“Oh, just checking out somethings,” he lied, trying to smooth things over, to keep him from acting out.</p><p>“Oh really? And <em>why</em> are you going through <em>my</em> things, dear Ryo?” he asked, that smile still on his face, though it was less a face and more a mask, a shield for his darker nature… which he learned to late when he stabbed him in the gut, trying to kill him for what he had learned.</p><p>He pushed him, running as fast as he could to an abandoned area, Adonis in hot pursuit, screaming at him and trying to shout his excuses.</p><p>He moved into the library, dusty due to neither Minako and Adonis caring for such things, leaving the books to rot until the next lady comes along to take claim of it.</p><p>He squeezed into a gap, Adonis slamming the door open, hoping to capture his prey.</p><p>He held his breath, holding the knife in place as he waited, each moment tense as if it was his last.</p><p>He heard the footsteps of guards, their armor clattering in the halls.</p><p>Adonis left, spooked by their presence, though not without him locking him in, preventing him from leaving.</p><p>That’s find. He doesn’t expect to live much longer… not with the wound he had.</p><p>He searched around for some paper, hoping to make his last moments count.</p><p>He wrote it all down. What he had learned, where he was… who killed him. All of it was laid bare, free for all to see, as his breaths grew shorter and his eyes heavier.</p><p>He looked at the knife, still poking out of his abdomen.</p><p>‘<em>This is going to hurt</em>’ he thought as he took a piece of wood and bit down, screaming into it as he pulled it out, wrapping it with the ruins of his shirt before placing it with his letter, making sure none of the blood would stain its urgent words.</p><p>He used his meager magic to send the letter, detailing Adonis’ betrayal and the evidence he had for his claim, doing his best to keep the bleeding off the message and mostly succeeding.</p><p>He slid down to the ground, the floor-stained red with his blood as he died, a smile on his face as his spirit leaves this mortal plane, ready to join the goddess and watch over this world by her side, to see Ami.</p><p>He prays that Ami finds love again, love that is true and sure and will never have her cry tears of sorrow. He hopes she finds his second letter, his final goodbye to his heart, the woman who made the entire world a place of wonder.</p><p>And as he closes his eyes for the last time, he sees her smiling face, the one he will do anything for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... I did say there was gonna be death. Just fugured this was the right note to end on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>